Feliz Cumple!
by DarkLovely99
Summary: Un fic atrasado de cumple, pero igual lo subi. Espero que te guste Aky. No olviden comentar.


Feliz Cumple

DEDICADO A MI AKYRA STAHL, FELIZ CUMPLE HERMANITA! (WII \O/) NO LEEMOS ABAJ0!

Todos estaban dormidos en el refugio, se podía oír notablemente los ronquidos de Kord y Pronto mientras que a su vez, las dulces respiraciones de Eli y Trixie (leeendos esos dos). Pero al parecer las cosas se ven tranquilas, pero no…hay algo sorprendente.

Buenos días- de la habitación que al parecer era la de Eli, salió una chica pelinegra de ojos café sumamente oscuros, no como la noche pero oscuros. Había llegado hace unos días con un grupo de escritoras, incluyendo a su perrito, Peluche. Se sorprendió al ver que nadie, absolutamente nadie se había levantado- que raro, me levante temprano- dijo con extrañeza.

La pelinegra más conocida como Daniela, camino hacia la cocina en busca de algo de comer, el lado positivo era que Pronto no se había levantado, así que, como en varias ocasiones, se perderá su "deliciosa" comida. Cogió un poco de Nutella que ella mismo había llevado desde la superficie, era su chocolate preferido y no lo compartía absolutamente con nadie. Estuvo comiendo por varios minutos hasta que oyó varios pasos bajando las escaleras.

Buenos días- dijo Jade aun con los ojos medio cerrados, las chicas se habían desvelado anoche por una simple y "estúpida" razón para Daniela, chicos.

Hey, hasta que se levantaron grupo de dormilonas- dijo Daniela riéndose por la cara que traían, una cara terriblemente cansada.

Si- dijo Romi- Espera, te levantaste temprano!- sonaba algo alarmada, y tenía razón de hacerlo puesto que ALGUIEN jamás se levantaba temprano, solo para ir al cole.

Que sucede Romi?- pregunto Karem viendo a la chica la cual estaba tiesa, más que una estatua.

Es-es- decía entrecortado la castaña.

Qué?!- gritaron todas las escritoras al unísono.

EL FIN DEL MUNDO!- Romi había gritado como nunca, alterada por el simple hecho de que Daniela por primera vez en toda su vida, se había levantado temprano sola, sin que la obligaran a hacerlo.

Hay! Ni que fuera malo- dijo Daniela en tono muy obvio- además, que tiene de malo.

Todas se pusieron a desayunar mientras que la Banda, aun vaga seguía durmiendo, minutos después varios pasos gigantes y voces se lograban oír mientras que bajaban de las escaleras. Las chicas, pensando que eran enemigos, cogieron sus lanzadoras y cargaron varias babosas aracnides las cuales estaban listas para atacar. Y luego…

FUEGO!- gritaron Zaix y Daniela al unísono mientras que a su vez disparaban varias babosas aracnides, amarrando a su paso, al "enemigo". Las chicas fueron agitando sus manos para alejar el humo que se encontraba por la reacción de las babosas, se dirigieron a ver quiénes eran los intrusos, pero…

Oigan, que les sucede?- ya más cerca se logró oír la voz de Eli Shane, el cual estaba amarrado junto al resto de su banda.

Pronto quiere una explicación en este instante- se quejaba el topoide.

Chicas, quieren explicarnos porque nos amarraron- dijo Trixie.

Técnicamente las babosas Trix- dijo Kord.

Como sea- dijo la pelirroja. Las chicas se quedaron perplejas al ver a quienes habían atacado, a la Banda Shane, a sus mejores ultra que mega amigos.

Ejem…bueno…-decía Jade con algo de nerviosismo. Ella se había vuelto una gran amiga de las chicas, principalmente de Romi, Ale y Daniela (sorry x los demás, se porque solo puse a las tres, no me mateen!). Hace un tiempo las chicas habían hablado sobre un tema importante, y como se llevaban mejor con Jade, porque no invitarla? Así que ella también se unió al grupo de escritores que estaban ahí.

Es que creían, ellas yo no- dijo Daniela (muajaja) – que eran atacantes y querían robarse a las babosas- dijo mirándolos con una cara de "no fue mi culpa"

Hey!-gritaron las escritoras enojadas por la simple razón de que cierta personita les estaba echando la culpa.

Dani- dijo Trixie- tú también disparaste?- pregunto dudando de la pelinegra.

Yo?!- dijo con una expresión "sorprendida".

No nos mientas- dijeron Kord y Trixie al unísono. Pero había algo raro, normalmente Eli, Trixie y Kord eran los que sacaban la verdad, pero ahora no era Eli, solo dos; algo debió estar tramando.

Si dices la verdad te daré un beso en la mejilla- dijo el Shane con simpleza mientras Daniela se sonrojaba hasta el extremo. No sabía qué hacer, su amor platónico y ficticio le daría un beso en la mejilla; algo que ella deseaba, bueno en los labios pero con eso bastaba.

Bueno…-se lo pensó un poco antes de responder- si yo también dispare- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo y esperanzada de ese futuro beso.

Solo tenías que decirlo- dijo el Shane yendo hacia la pelinegra. Zaix y Trixie se quedaron viéndola totalmente celosas.

Se fueron a conversar un rato hasta que bajo una chica de pelo castaño miel, piel blanca natural y unos raros y hermosos ojos violetas que encantarían a cualquier chico, o hasta un troll. Su nombre era Akyra, líder de la Familia Stahl conformada por todas las escritoras que hemos hablado con ella alguna, o al menos conocerla. Era un día especial en su vida, siempre le gustaba esa fecha y más cuando se lo recordaban sus seres queridos. Bajo esperando que le dijeran lo que quería.

Buenos Días- dijo la castaña bajando las escaleras- hola cosii- saludo al perrito de Daniela el cual fue y se acurruco en sus pies.

Buenos Días- dijeron todos vagamente. Los chicos tenían un plan, pero primero tendrían que hacer los preparativos y necesitarían ayuda especial.

Que van a hacer hoy? Acaso no recuerdan que día es hoy?- pregunto al grupo de escritoras.

Hermanita- dijo Jen levantándose para abrazarla.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta pues…no, no haremos nada- dijo Karem.

Y…- dijo Pili levantándose- hoy el sábado.

La chica se puso triste puesto que nadie se había acordado de una fecha muy importante y especial en su vida SU CUMPLEAÑOS, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó sentada acariciando a Peluche el cual reposaba como en sus piernas.

Chicas me tengo que ir- dijo Lorena mintiendo porque ahora empezaría todo- adiós!

Adiós- se despidieron todos de ella mientras que cerraba la puerta.

Bueno pequeñas, voy a mi habitación- dicho esto Akyra subió a su habitación.

Todos esperaron a que esta cerrara la puerta para comenzar su plan; luego de varios minutos se cerró.

Muy bien, es hora- dijo Jen levantándose.

Pronto hará el honor de preparar la comida- dijo el topoide.

No dejen que la haga por favor- dijeron las chicas rogando que el topoide se arrepintiera y dejara a otro cocinar.

Tranquilas chicas, yo lo ayudare; vamos Pronto- dijo Ale llevándose al topoide a la cocina. Todas pusieron una cara de terror pensando en que Ale podría ser capaz de ayudarlo a preparar insectos, pero la menos sorprendida fue Dani y todas la miraron.

Qué?- pregunto la ojicafe.

Tu….-dijo Romi.

No pareces…-continuo Zaix.

Sorprendida- termino Jade.

Por qué no dijiste nada a Ale sobre la comida, que sucede si hace algo peor?- pregunto Pili.

Descuiden, no lo hará; confíen en mi- de ahí todas las demás empezaron a planear.

Muy bien chicos, este es el plan- dijo Eli apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa junto a Trixie a su lado (yyyy)- Primero: Jen, Zaix y Karem tendrán que ir a comprar los adornos. Pili y Jade irán por los postres. Trixie y yo iremos a limpiar todo para la fiesta y por ultimo Dani y…

Eli, no me mandes a hacer nada por el momento-explico la pelinegra- yo voy a ver a alguien y el me ayudara a buscar un buen lugar.

Bueno en ese caso nos queda Kord y para eso necesitaremos mucho tu ayuda- dijo Eli señalando al troll.

Cualquier cosa cuenten conmigo- dijo Kord.

Queremos que lleves a Akyra a pasear por Bajoterra, mientras preparamos todo- dijo la pelirroja, el troll solo se sonrojo.

Lo harás?- pregunto Jade.

No hay problema- dijo Kord aun ruborizado (Kory 3)

Entonces listos- dijo el Shane viendo a todos.

Listos!- gritaron al unísono y Peluche ladraba (Para para para para….Peluche, creí que estabas con Aky? Pelu: Guaf Guaf Yop: Okay ya relax, solo era una pregunta….bueno continuemos)

Todos fueron a hacer sus mandados. Dani se tenía que encargar de dos cosas, una especial y una venganza. Bueno era doble venganza pero antes era triple pero ya la hizo.

En el descenso….

Había dos personas ahí, era un chico alto y flaco de cabello castaño, junto a una chica de cabello castaño claro y mediana (Tati no sé cómo eres).

Este es Bajoterra?- pregunto el chico mejor conocido como Jaque.

Sí, pero Dani ya vendrá a recogernos- dijo la chica llamada Tatiana.

Hola, hay alguien ahí?- la voz de Dani se pudo oír claramente por los chicos, ellos salieron del arbusto en el cual estaban- hola?

Dani!- grito Tatiana yendo a abrazar a su amiga- que bueno verte.

A mí también jaja, pero me estas asfixiando- dijo la ojicafe tratando de respirar- me alegro de que estés aquí- al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más- hola Jake- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Hola Dani- dijo el chico bajando la mirada. Esos dos adolescentes tenían un sentimiento oculto en sus corazones, querían olvidarlo y pensar que era ilusión pero sabían que ese sentimiento crecía cuando ambos estaban cerca, hasta el punto de ruborizarse.

Ejem….-"tosió" Tatiana interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado- creo que tenemos que empezar a arreglar- los dos chicos asintieron y se fueron hacia un lugar en específico.

Mientras con Kord…

Tu puedes Kord solo tienes que invitarla a salir un rato- dijo el troll nervioso por lo que podría pasar. Luego toco la puerta.

Hola Kord, que sucede?- pregunto Akyra viendo al troll mientras que este trataba de conseguir y unir las palabras para hablar.

Bueno, quería saber si, solo si quieres, salir un rato a pasear- dijo rascándose la nuca.

Pasear? Bueno, porque no- dijo Akyra saliendo con el troll tomados de la mano.

Los dos salieron del refugio. Kord trato de hacer que Akyra no mirara hacia otro lado, donde estaban Eli y Trixie.

Con Zaix y Ka y Jen…

Es difícil encontrar adornos- dijo Jen caminando con algunas fundas en sus manos.

Quien diría que nos tomaría bastante encontrar esa tienda- dijo Zaix la cual exageraba lucir una expresión cansada.

Si, la próxima nos la pagara- dijo Ka- Hay porque no hay un hombre que nos ayude con estas bolsas- dijo tirando todo.

Quien quieres que venga? Twist?- dijo Zaix con una sonrisa pícara seguida por la de Jen. Ka se ruborizo.

Admítelo, te gusta- dijo Jen aun mirándola mientras que Ka solo miraba al suelo.

Twist, a mí no; a quien le gustaría ese chico?- dijo Ka en defensa.

Díselo a el- dijo Jen. Lo que Ka no se había dado cuenta era que Twist estaba detrás de ella; las chicas lo habían notado pero no le habían dicho.

Hola preciosa- dijo Twist viendo a Karem- como estas?- pregunto.

Twist! Emm…pues bien…si, todo bien- dijo tratando de sonar normal pero eso era imposible.

Los dejaremos solos tortolitos- dijo Zaix llevándose a Jen.

Bueno Ka, así que a nadie le gusto- dijo Twist pícaramente mientras rodeaba a Ka. Esta desvió la mirada.

Camina- dijo sonando valiente.

Con Pili y Jade….

A las chicas se les hacía difícil conseguir una tiendo donde enserio vendieran postres, bueno, Bajoterra no ha sido tan pequeño al parecer.

Nada que encontramos un miserable local- dijo Pili cansada.

O algo de beber- dijo Jade sedienta.

Hey, que hacen aquí- dijo un chico que estaba caminando en ese momento. Era rubio y de unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero claro, tenía sus defectos.

Hola Billy- dijo Jade sencillamente.

Billy? Que haces aquí?- pregunto "enojada" Pili, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa y sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Estaba sonrojada.

Nada, pasaba por aquí…que buscan?- pregunto sencillamente.

Un lugar donde vendan postres- dijo Jade.

Para qué?- pregunto Billy.

Es el cumpleaños de Akyra y queremos celebrarlo- dijo Pili.

Bien, conozco un lugar, vengan conmigo- dijo Billy. Jade fue primero con él y Pili, luego de unos segundos de pensar, los siguió.

Encontraron una pastelería cerca, compraron lo necesario y se fueron. No sin antes, que Billy le dé un beso en la mejilla a Pili, esta se sonrojo.

Con Eli y Trixie…

Bueno, parece que ya terminamos- dijo Trixie dejando la escoba a un lado mientras iba a abrazar a Eli- extrañaba este momento- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Si, deberás extrañaba poder besarte- dijo Eli dándole un apasionado beso a Trixie- no crees que deberíamos decirles?- pregunto.

Sobre lo nuestro?...lo estuve pensando y creo que sería lo mejor- dijo Trixie.

Entonces en la fiesta, como irán Ale y Pronto?- pregunto el Shane.

Con Ale y Pronto…(valga la redundancia)

Pronto quédate ahí, déjame hacer el trabajo- dijo Ale preparando la comida, y tratando de que Pronto no agregara insectos a la comida.

Pero Pronto quiere los insectos- dijo casi llorando.

No, y es la última vez que te lo digo- dijo Ale- Pronto, tengo que ir a ver unos ingredientes, te dejare a cargo la cocina.

Pronto el Magnífico se encargara de que nadie toque ni vea la cocina- dijo con pecho en alto.

Mas te vale, y Pronto; espero no ver la comida con insectos- apenas dijo esto Pronto guardo los insectos. Ale salió mientras que el topoide se quedaba vigilando la comida.

Con Ale…

Ese topoide es cosa seria- dijo Ale para sí misma. Se dirigía a la casa del Caballero a pedirle unos ingredientes que él le había prometido que le iba a prestar, y como ya sabemos "Un Caballero Siempre Cumple Sus Promesas". Pero cuando entro…

Caballero, ya vine por los….Aaaaa que es eso!- grito asustada Ale al ver una escena horrible para ella.

No mires, espera un rato- al parecer El Caballero no estaba en la mejor presentación posible, estaba en bóxer (Venganza muajaja), a Ale le encantaba verle su torso, pero eso era exagerado, no de esa manera.

No te preocupes- dijo Ale cerrando los ojos, se había llevado un trauma de por vida.

_Cariño, quién es?- pregunto una voz desde arriba._

Quien anda ahí?- pregunto Ale.

Soy yo, hola Ale, como estas?- pregunto Danna bajando las escaleras (no piensen mal xD)

Estaba bien, pero ahora no- dijo Ale tratando de ocultar su rubor.

Que sucedió…Aaa cariño, porque andas en….espera….ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO!- dijo Danna enojada pensando en lo peor. Y así es, Danna Por y El Caballero tenían una relación, justo en ese momento se iban a la piscina.

Qué? No cariño, fue un accidente nada mas- dijo El Caballero defendiéndose.

Él tiene razón, no pasa nada entre nosotros- dijo Ale- creo que será mejor irme.

Y no vuelvas!- grito Danna, vaya que estaba enfadada.

En la noche….

Todo estaba listo, las luces y los adornos además de la comida y los dulces que estaban en una mesa. La música estaba en volumen bajo, no iban a empezar sin la cumpleañero, claro que no.

Donde esta Kord?- pregunto Eli.

Peor que eso, donde esta Aky?- pregunto Trixie.

Todos movieron sus cabezas de un lado a otro negando haberlos visto. Hasta que Dani rompió el silencio.

Los llamare, Tati ven conmigo de paso- dijo Dani levantando a Tati, ella solo la miro extrañada.

Que sucede?- pregunto Dani.

Solo ven- dijo arrastrándola hacia el refugio.

Los chicos las miraron confundidos y se pusieron a hablar. Estaba todo el grupo de escritores, además de la Banda menos Kord, Billy, Twist, Danna y El Caballero, Mario Bravado, entre otros que habían aceptado asistir al cumpleaños.

Con Kord y Akyra…

Me gusta este lugar- dijo Akyra viendo un hermoso lago que estaba rodeado de flores.

Sí, es uno de mis favoritos- dijo Kord. Quería aprovechar ese momento, quería decirle en ese momento a Akyra lo que sentía por ella, sabía que estaba locamente enamorado, pero temía que lo rechazara- Aky…te tengo que decir algo- dijo Kord tomando aire.

Claro, que quiere decirme?- pregunto Akyra.

Bueno yo….-fue interrumpido por una voz.

_Kord? Soy Dani, ya es hora, tráela al patio del refugio. Shane Cambio y Fuera- dijo Dani desde el comunicador_

_Shane?, creí que era Zambrano- susurro Kord._

_Que importa!, solo apresúrate- dijo Dani y colgó._

Volvamos al refugio- dijo Kord- necesito comer algo, vienes?- pregunto.

Claro- dijo Akyra simplemente. Los dos se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia el refugio.

Con Tati y Dani…

Que sucede Dani?- pregunto Tati- le dijiste?

Si- dijo simplemente.

Entonces volvamos al patio- dijo Tati caminando pero fue detenida.

Nop, tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Dani- Tati, en pocos minutos celebraremos un cumpleaños, y bueno, tu cara debe estar bien arreglada- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

A que te refieres?- pregunto confundida.

A maquillarte- dijo simplemente.

Maquillarme! Ni loca, jamás lo hare- dijo Tati cruzándose de brazos.

Tati, hazlo por Aky, no seas mala- dijo tratando de convencerla.

Está bien- accedió- pero no mucho- Dani cogió el maquillaje y empezó a ponerle la base.

Minutos después….

Listo-dijo Dani terminando de pintar los labios de Tatiana.

Me puedo ver?- pregunto Tatiana.

Claro- dijo pasándole el espejo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Tatiana de repente- QUE RAYOS ME HICISTE!- dijo enojada.

Jaja jaja, espera, falta esto- dijo colocándole una nariz de payaso. Bueno, Daniela no sabía maquillar así que en vez de hacerle un hermoso maquillaje en su rostro, le hizo una cara de payasa.

Me las pagaras!- grito furiosa.

_Chicas ya están llegando- dijo Ale._

Ahí vamos jaja- dijo Dani- vamos Tati?

Ya te alcanzo- dijo aun enojada.

Afuera…

Están listos?- pregunto Eli.

Pronto siempre estará listo- dijo el topoide. Los demás asintieron y reviraron los ojos en silencio.

Hay que sorprenderla- dijo Trixie dándole un beso a Eli.

Esperen- dijo Lore susurrando- ustedes dos son…

Si lo somos- dijeron los novios al unísono.

Chicos, de que me perdí- dijo Daniela agachándose junto a los otros.

Nada, solo que Trixie e Eli son novios- dijo Romi.

Antes de que hablara, le taparon la boca. Minutos después llego Tati.

Cuanto tardaste- dijo Zaix.

No digas nada- dijo mirando furiosa a Dani.

Con Kord y Aky….

A donde vamos Kord?- pregunto Aky al ver que en vez de ir a comer se estaban dirigiendo al patio.

Cierra los ojos- dijo Kord mientras a su vez le tapaba con su enormes manos.

Kord, con las mías son suficiente- dijo Akyra mientras que Kord la llevaba hacia afuera.

SORPRESA!- gritaron todos saliendo de su escondite- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AKY!

Que se supone que esto?- pregunto Akyra sorprendida.

Una fiesta- dijo Pili.

Por ser tu cumpleaños, y decidimos hacerla aquí- dijo Jade.

Qué lindo mis pequeñas-dijo Akyra.

La música se encendió a todo volumen, todos bailaban y bailaban y se podían ver varias parejas, por ejemplo: Pili con Billy que se habían "chocado en los labios" por más de una ocasión. Twist y Karem los cuales se hicieron oficialmente novios. Eli y Trixie aunque ellos ya lo eran. Además de Jade y Mario…entre otros. Pero también habían los Alone.

No vas a bailar?- pregunto Ale a Dani la cual estaba sentada allí aburrida.

No, no tengo ganas- dijo mirando hacia los demás.

Anda Dani, vamos Ale- dijo Tati- y ustedes también chicas- dijo levantando a Jen y a Zaix.

Lo siento chicas, esta damisela es mía- dijo Bruno llevándose a Zaix.

Las demás se fueron mientras que Dani se quedó sola.

Puedo sentarme?- pregunto un chico al lado de ella, sorprendiéndola.

Jake, creí que estabas bailando?- pregunto Dani.

No tengo pareja- dijo Jake simplemente, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Que mal- dijo Dani, luego se oyó el sonido de una de las canciones favoritas de Dani "You are Beautiful"

Que sucede?- pregunto Jake al ver la mirada triste de la pelinegra.

Nada, solo que esa canción me gusta- dijo Daniela.

Y eso te pone triste?- pregunto.

Es que siempre quise bailar esa canción- dijo.

Y que te detiene?- pregunto.

Es en pareja- dijo.

A Jake se le ocurrió una idea. Cogió una flor rosa y se la dio a Dani.

Me concedes esta pieza- dijo arrodillándose mientras le tomaba la mano. Dani se sonrojo, pero luego puso una sonrisa picarona.

Claro- dijo levantándose.

Los dos empezaron a bailar y en una parte, Jake inclino a Dani hacia él y le dijo….

Te amo- y luego la beso.

Mmmm- dijo Dani apasionada por aquel beso, vaya que sus labios eran deliciosos. Y siguieron bailando.

Con Aky y Kord…

Los dos estaban bailando muy pegados, Kord sabía que ese era el momento.

Aky, sobre lo que te iba a decir- dijo Kord.

Si, que ibas a decirme- dijo Akyra con los ojos cerrados. Kord lo pensó, palabras no eran suficientes, así que mejor demostrarlo; inclino a Aky hacia él y la beso.

Te amo- dijo Kord.

Que fue eso?- pregunto desconcertada y sorprendida Akyra, Kord la había besado.

Un beso, estoy locamente enamorado de ti- dijo Kord dándole otro beso.

Yo también- dijo abrazándolo.

Y así, toda la fiesta duro, algunos consiguieron parejas mientras que los demás bailaban felices. Definitivamente ese fue su mejor cumpleaños.

FIN

Luego de años lo termine. Estoy con sueño, no he comido solo por terminarlo, hasta tengo calor. Espero que te guste Aky, sé que es súper que atrasadísimo pero no iba a esperar hasta el otro año.

Besos a todos.

Dark.


End file.
